


ghosts around

by queenliest (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, angst turned fluff, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenliest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Luke get into a fight.</p><p>
  <b> [Luke Hemmings/Reader] </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts around

* * *

“Luke,” you called your boyfriend’s name gently. 

“What, **(Your Name)**?” Luke asked. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at you, annoyance and irritation clear in those bright blue eyes of his. He was currently on his way to a friend’s house in the middle of the night—if you were to remember the friend’s name correctly, it was John—and you were currently trying to stop him. It wasn’t that you were possessive; it wasn’t that you didn’t want him to spend time with his friends. It was just that he had just gotten home a week ago, and all he had in mind was spending time with his friends. His actions were making you feel out of place; he was making you feel like you weren’t worth his time. It felt as though he was leaving you behind. 

“You never spend time with me anymore,” you replied. You knew you sounded like a whiny girlfriend, but it was true. Ever since he had gotten back from tour just a week ago, he had—not once—never spent time with you. His time was occupied with his other friends, and it was making you feel left out. 

“For God’s sake, **(Your Name)**!” he said, his voice rising. You flinched, though he didn’t seem to notice. “I just got back on tour. I have other people who are important to me as well. Don’t be selfish.” 

“I know,” you said. “I understand. It’s just—“ 

“Clearly you don’t. Because if you do understand me, you wouldn’t be here stopping me from visiting a friend. ” 

“Oh, yeah?” you said. You could feel anger quickly rising through you, could feel anger flowing quickly through your veins. You were exploding, like a volcano currently erupting, with harsh words flowing off your mouth instead of lava. 

“You’re welcome to spend time at your friend’s house—or in the couch when you get back. Just don’t come bother me in my room; I don’t want to see your face if you’re going to act like that,” you continued, crossing your arms below your chest. There was fire in your eyes, and anger and hurt in your voice; you knew you would probably regret your words later, but you couldn’t stop spouting them even if you tried. 

“Jesus Christ,” he said. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

And then he proceeded to walk away, storming out of the house and slamming the door shut behind him. 

You went upstairs—taking the stairs two at a time—and into your room. You didn’t bother to enter the light on; the dim light coming from the small lamp on your bedside table was enough. You threw yourself down the bed; you were lying down, your head resting uncomfortably on the pillow. The pillow was askew, but with the emotion you were currently feeling, you were oblivious to how uncomfortable it was. 

You stared at the ceiling. Your hair was splayed all around your head like a halo, though right now you didn’t feel much of an angel. Thoughts ran back and forth through your mind. You were sad and angry and guilty; angry at yourself for being such a selfish girlfriend, guilty for uttering those words. You didn’t have the right to be angry; you should’ve been more understanding, more caring. Luke wasn’t only in love with you—his world didn’t revolve around you. He had other people around him as well, and some of them had known him and loved him much longer than you did. 

You didn’t know tears were falling from your cheeks until you had felt them falling, soaking your pillow wet. You tried to stop them. Why were you even crying, anyway? You had no right to cry; but even so, you could feel tonnes of emotions flooding over you and you couldn’t stop your tears from flowing. Your emotions were a waterfall; they were a tempest and a hurricane. They were eating you alive; they were drowning you in. 

Eventually, you had fallen asleep, with your heart swelling with weariness and sadness. 

\- 

You awoke to the sound of the soft creaking of the door to your room. You opened your eyes and jolted awake, sitting up and looking around your surroundings. Darkness was all around you; the dim light of the lamp was out and you had no idea who turned it off. Sudden thoughts of a stranger or a serial killer breaking into your room had rushed into your mind. Panic swelled inside your throat, but it was quickly expelled when you heard the familiar voice of Luke calling your name. 

“ **( Your Name)**?” he said your name gently. 

“Luke?” you said. You couldn’t see him in the dark, but by the sound of his voice, you guessed that he was standing by the bed, watching over you. 

In a second you felt Luke’s presence on the bed. The dim yellowish light of the lamp came back on. You could now see Luke, who was sitting in front of you, his legs crossed. He was still dressed in his outfit from when he went away—a red and black plaid shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a white beanie. He had no shoes on, but he was still wearing his socks—the same socks you had given him last year for his birthday. There were patterns of penguins—his favourite animal—embedded all around it, and seeing him wear it had brought forth a small smile on your face. 

“What are you doing here?” you asked, the smile vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. You didn’t glare at him like you were supposed to do; you didn’t act angry or mad or anything at all. If you were to be honest, you just wanted to get this over with; you were tired and sad, and if Luke wanted to scold you once more, you just wanted it to get it over as quickly as possible. You didn’t want Luke to go away, didn’t want him to leave you, but at the same time you couldn’t bear to look at his face, not when you were still feeling hurt. 

Luke took the time to stare at you. Your hair was dishevelled, messy from you being asleep. You looked beautiful, but seeing your eyes red and puffy from crying had him feeling guilty in an instant. He shouldn’t have scolded you, shouldn’t have raised his voice at you. He shouldn’t have told you what you could or couldn’t be for him. You were already perfect as you were—you were understanding and caring and everything Luke could’ve asked for in a girl—and he shouldn’t have tried to change you. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. He tried to look at you, willed you to look at him straight in the eye. But you didn’t. Your gaze was moving toward anywhere but his direction. 

You frowned. “Not today, Luke.” 

You could feel him staring at you intently. You knew his intentions, of course. He wanted you to look him straight in the eye and see how sincere he was in apologizing to you. You knew that was what he wanted, but you didn’t know if it was what you wanted. You were torn between pushing him away and pulling him closer, torn between remembering his face and forgetting it. You were torn between wanting to forgive him and not wanting to forgive him, torn between asking him to stay and asking him to get out of your room. It was a silly fight, yes, but his words and his actions and everything that came in between had taken a lot out of you today. 

“Listen,” he began, sighing. “I’m so sorry. I—I’ve been mean and harsh to you earlier. You’re perfect. I shouldn’t have told you what you should and shouldn’t be. I… You’re perfect for me; I’m lucky to have found a girl like you and… and I don’t know. I’m sorry, babe. I’m so, so sorry. If you could just look at me for one second, I…” 

He trailed off, allowing you to catch on to what he meant. 

He sounded so guilty and anguished that no matter how much you tried to will yourself not to look at him and give in, you did. When your eyes landed on him, you took the time to observe his features. He was still the same beautiful boy you had known and fallen in love with years ago, still the same beautiful boy you had treasured and cherished years ago. The only thing that had changed about him was the fact that his eyes were red and puffy. He looked as though he had been crying for a while now. That wasn’t what got you, though. What got you was the fact that he was staring at you with pure sincerity and love in his eyes that you couldn’t look away. 

He caught your stare and held it for a long time. “I’m sorry.” 

You slowly nodded your head, and he started crawling forward, started crawling toward you. When he was finally in front of you and there was barely any distance between the two of you, he looked at you once more, as though asking for permission. 

You nodded your head and his arms came to wrap around your form. He held you flush against him, burying your head in his chest. He wallowed in the familiar scent of your shampoo—a sweet smell that he had come to love and appreciate. He planted kisses on your hair, repeatedly apologizing. 

“Stop,” you muttered against his chest. He took it in the wrong way and he instantly removed his hands from you. He remained close still, and he waited for you to speak, waited for you to give an explanation. 

You took a deep breath before beginning to speak. “Stop, Luke. Stop apologizing. I… I forgive you. It’s a silly thing to fight about, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ve been selfish. I didn’t realize that your world doesn’t revolve around me.” 

He opened his mouth to say something but you put up a hand, signalling for him to wait. 

You continued. “I realize that now and I’m sorry I acted like a bitch. It’s just… I was hurt and confused and guilty and angry. I couldn’t bear to look at you just awhile ago, Luke. My heart is aching so bad and it hurts a lot, and even though it’s a dull ache now, I’m still hurt. I don’t know… I’m still confused and hurt, but I forgive you, Luke. I forgive you. There’s probably just something wrong with me right now; it’ll be gone in the morning when I sleep. I’m just confused right now. I’m sorry.” 

Luke shook his head. He enveloped you in his arms again and this time you let him. You let him plant kisses all over you. You let him lay you down on your bed, let him rest on your side, let him pull your body flush against his. You let him kiss you one too many times. You were still confused; your emotions were still overwhelming you, but you allowed Luke to expel them away, slowly and gently and one by one. 

Luke lay you flat on your back and he gently crawled on top of you. He was gentle not to put too much pressure and weight so that you wouldn’t be crushed under him. He began to kiss your tear-stained cheeks first, before he moved to kiss your jawline. You let your eyes flutter close at the sensation of his warm lips on your skin. He kissed your neck before he moved back up to kiss you on the lips. 

His lips moved slowly against yours. He was always so gentle with you, always careful not to hurt you. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds and he moved so that his head was resting on the crook of your neck. 

Your arms slowly wrapped themselves around his waist, and you began to rub unidentifiable shapes on his back. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said for the umpteenth time. “I hope you’ll let me back into your life once more.” 

You nodded your head. Seeing as he couldn’t see your actions, you opened your mouth to speak. “I can’t push you away even if I tried, Luke. And besides, I haven’t told you to leave yet, have I?” 

He chuckled, and the delicious sound slowly filled your stomach with warmth and butterflies. “You haven’t.” 

“Then it’s settled,” you said. 

He was silent for a while before words came out of his lips again. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

“I promise I’ll never do that again.” 

“It’s bound to happen eventually. Couples fight, Luke.” 

“But I almost lost you today.” 

“It’s fine now, isn’t it?” 

“I promise that I’ll never do anything to lose you again.” 

“I love you, Luke.” 

“I love you a lot and so much more.” 

You let out a soft laugh. “You’re getting heavier.” 

That seemed to bother him because in a moment he was no longer on top of you. He was lying beside you now, his arms wrapped around you. His lips were resting over your forehead. 

“I love you so much,” he said. 

You let out another laugh. “Go to sleep, Luke.” 

Luke had washed away the guilt and anger and doubts in your system and for that you were thankful. 

“Thank you,” you whispered, burying your head against his chest. 

He planted a kiss on your forehead; he began humming a tune you didn’t recognize and eventually, you had fallen asleep. 

\- 

Luke watched as your eyes slowly fluttered close. He watched as your breathing finally evened out. He watched your peaceful form with a smile. He was glad that you allowed him back into your life once more, was glad that you had finally forgiven him. He loved you so much, and the thought of him losing you because of a simple, silly fight was something he could not bear. 

He stared at your sleeping form. Your scent was lulling him to sleep and your presence was giving him comfort. The fact that you weren’t going away after waking up was something that calmed him down, and three simple words floated in his mind before he allowed his eyes to flutter close. Three simple words fluttered in his mind before he finally allowed himself to drift off into the land of dreams and oblivion. 

_I love you._

\- 


End file.
